At present, the application of robots has begun to expand to various fields such as national security, special environmental service, medical assistance and scientific investigation. However, once in the intelligent era, the social network constructed by the robot industry will spread all over the fields of social production and life, and become the basis of a social form (i.e., intelligent society) resulted from a new round of industrial revolution. Most of the so-called intelligent robots on the human market are simple family toys controlled by a single-chip microcomputer, and are unable to effectively achieve real sense of high-tech artificial intelligence. Especially, all the robots on the market are unable to provide appropriate voice and image feedback and body feedback according to human voice commands.